Kylie Dagus
"You, one of the only ones who have caused me blood." ~Lord Ultionis The Beginning When she was born, Kylie Dagus was immediatly an orphan. Her parents left her at the doorstep of the Corellian Orphanage under anonymous names. In her years, she was belittled for her special power of a Force Sensitive, and was, almost, a complete and utter outcast. It was in her 5th year of life that she was visited by a strange man. This man, identified as Arkus, gave Kylie the last name of Dagus and took her under his wing. He was, supposidly, a Jedi, and had brought her to their Temple. Almost immediatly after initiation, she went out into the wastes of Bespin. She was captured by Dark Jedi for her obvious Jedi traits, and beaten into a comatose state. The Tale of the Dagger's Wake Seven years later, she awoke. Inside the Ziost prison, she met a man named Aurelius Artemes. The man, obviously infatuated by the sixteen year old, helped her escape the confines of the Ziost Sith Prison, leaving the Sith himself forever. Kylie and Aurelius finally made it to a strange sand planet, unknown to Kylie at the time was a planet called Tatooine. Here, they had gotten supplies. -The page stops for a bit with a small scratch, then is continued.- The Tale of the Dagger's Fall from Grace It was here that Kylie encountered the man she wished she never would have found. Lord Ultionis had lead her to a back alley, and momentarily spoke with her. After realizing who he was, Kylie pulled a gun, which was immediatly thrown into the wall. She stepped back, completely and utterly frightened by the power of the Lord. It was now that Aurelius ran in, along with another man she did not recognize that was in armor. The Dark Lord of the Sith changed his view to them, and began an attack. Before it was fully charged, Kylie attempted to tackle him, but the other man she didn't recognize force pushed her out of the way. Having caused enough of a distraction, the Lord turned his gaze back at the two. A burst of confidence set in, and Kylie spawned her latent power: The power of the Lightglow Dagger. Throwing it at the Lord, he realized at the last second and raised his arm. The blade ripped through skin, but stopped near the bone. The Lord staggered, just enough time for Aurelius and the other man to run. The Lord turned to Kylie, who threw another dagger. He was expecting it. Pushing it away with the Force, it flew directly at Kylie's stomach and hit it's mark. Still smiling, however nailed to the wall and bleeding profusely, she knew she had accomplished something. Which the Lord had found it quite funny, that a girl of sixteen was able to damage him in such a way. After regaining conciousness, she awoke to Lord Ultionis' face. He was there, watching her. And then he asked questions. It was then that Aurelius decided to barge in. Knowing the facts, he was ready to give his life for her. Lord Ultionis gave her a multitude of choices. She had chosen incorrectly. Trying to trick the lord into a null sense of inconfidence, she spoke of a truth even he couldn't comprehend at first, but was able to counter after a while. Her confidence in itself was too high for a Jedi. In this, she sealed her fate. In the end of the first tale, Aurelius and Lord Ultionis fought. Near the end of Aurelius' life, Kylie attacked Ultionis from behind, stabbing him in the back with an abnormally large Glowlight Dagger. She was pushed into the wall. Knowing she had accomplished something, but knowing the failure that she had made, she cringed as the Lord shoved his blade through Aurelius' heart. Kylie watched in fear as he died. Her fate was eternally sealed by the power she wields... '-To Be Continued-'